The present invention relates to skateboards and relates more particularly to a skateboard with a steering wheel for steering control which has means to prevent an user from jamming the fingers or the toes.
Conventionally, a skateboard is simply made from a flat board mounted on rollers for riding. This simple structure of skateboard is not easy to control its steering direction. Recently, several skateboard manufacturers have tried to fasten a steering wheel in a skateboard for easy steering control. However, these structures are still not satisfactory in use because there are gaps left between the board and the two front wheels thereof. During riding, a player tends to jam one's toes or fingers in the gaps.